1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an apparatus for monitoring health index, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for monitoring health index using an electroconductive fiber, which is implemented in a wearable type, so that a health index can be monitored without limitations on the user's behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
As medical technology has advanced and the quality of user's lives has improved, personal attention to health care is gradually growing. Accordingly, various kinds of medical instruments, capable of monitoring a health index, have been developed and are widely used in private homes and in medical facilities such as hospitals and medical centers.
However, existing medical instruments have disadvantages in that exact diagnostic results can be acquired only when a user takes a certain posture at a certain place. That is, a user's behavior is limited when monitoring a health index through existing medical instruments.
Therefore, for the convenience of user in need of medical monitoring, there is a growing need to monitor a health index while minimizing limitations on the user's behavior.
Meanwhile, electroconductive fibers have been developed which integrate fiber technology with electronic technology. Those electroconductive fibers have electrical properties, which vary according to external environment.
When electroconductive fibers are used in clothes, for example, the clothes themselves can have various electronic functions.
The electroconductive fibers of the present application are electroconductive fibers having electrical properties such that their resistances are varied according to variations in their lengths.